


Let Me Go

by josh0ng



Series: Scraps of 3am [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Jisoo is tired so he left





	Let Me Go

Jisoo hides himself behind the thick wall and peeks out quietly--eyes fixed on the broad back of a man; his man.

 

Mingyu opens the door for the woman and smiles as she disappears inside. Jisoo bites his lips. He know that woman... she's Mingyu's fiancé. 

 

Jisoo glance at his appearance and grips on his jeans by his side tightly. Tears threatening to escape. He knows how low he is compared to Mingyu's fiancé, but isn't he a human too? A human with feelings? Why can't Mingyu tell him the truth--the truth that he still hasn't break that engagement off?

 

Jisoo swallows harshly when he remembers his status in Mingyu's life--a rebound--Mingyu's sex toy when he needs to release his stress. He swiftly escapes home when the luxurious car speeds away. 

 

 

Jisoo slams the shared bedroom's door open and pulls his luggage out. He shoves all the possible clothes of his into it and grabs his passport. He is sick of this life and he is determined to start a new one. 

 

He wears his coat and slips into his boots when the front door open. Jisoo freezes.

 

"Jisoo? I'm home!" He hears the voice calling him. He slides the luggage under his bed and quickly removed his coat and boots, shoving it along with his luggage. He runs to his bed and switch the lights off, hiding under his duvet, sweating.

 

He breathes in and out anxiously, gripping the fabric in his hold tightly. He feels a dip by his side and Jisoo closes his eyes. 

 

"Jisoo? You're asleep?" Mingyu peels the duvet open and Jisoo tried to calm his breathing. Mingyu pushes his bangs up and kisses his forehead before adjusting the blanket.

 

Jisoo shakes gently, biting on his fist. Please, please don't make it any harder for me. He wishes. Mingyu removes himself away and head to the bathroom. 

 

Jisoo hears the sound of the lock before swiftly packing his remaining things. He needed to leave before the sunrise. His heart can't take this anymore.

 

 

Mingyu turns to his right, craving for warmth when he feels nothing by his side. He peels one of his eyes and look around the room. Cold. He calls out for Jisoo and once again he receives silence. 

 

It's unlike Jisoo to be awake this early and out without acknowledging Mingyu. In addition, Jisoo is a homebody. He dislikes going out and getting himself sweaty and dirty. 

 

"Jisoo?" Mingyu raises his voice and steps out of the room. He scans the pin drop silent living room and Mingyu heart beats louder. 

 

He calls out once more before laying his eyes on the dining table that has breakfast and a letter by it's side.

 

Mingyu rushes to the piece of paper and his hands shakes nervously.

 

 

_By the time you see this, I'm gone. Live well with Soomin and never, ever look for me. Wish you all the best and enjoy the last breakfast I made._

 

_Hope to never seeing you again, Kim Mingyu._

 

_-Hong Jisoo._

 

 

Mingyu grips the piece of paper tightly and slams his fist on the glass table. "Argh!" He rips apart the letter and swipes the plate of food to the floor. Anger takes over as Mingyu swears upon revenge.

 

 

Jisoo rolls his luggage across the tiles of Incheon Airport. He breathes in the salty air of Seoul as he waits for the cab. 

 

5 years of going missing was enough for Jisoo to start fresh again in this damned land.

 

 

Jihoon invites Jisoo in and he gladly envelops the man into his embrace. "I've missed you." He inhales the scent. Jisoo grins and ruffles his hair. "Me too. Living alone was no joke." Jihoon agrees and shows the man to his room.

 

"I have a job if you are keen to take up." Jihoon offers and Jisoo oblige. 

 

"I have someone to introduce. He's well known in this area." Jihoon says as he stands infront of his co-partner. The man just nods and Jihoon calls Jisoo in.

 

Jisoo thank Jihoon as he leave him alone im the room and Jisoo turn his body to face the seated man. He freezes as his eyes roams on the table and he needed to leave. Fast. 

 

He turns his body fast and reach for the knob only to have his wrist snatched and body slamed on the wall, harshly. 

 

"Not so fast." Mingyu lips lingers on Jisoo's ears.

"I'm not letting you go anymore." Jisoo couldn't recognised the tone--threatening or assuring, there's no difference. 

 

Mingyu hovers over Jisoo heavy breathing self and his fingers crawls down the latter's neck. Jisoo's breathe hitches and Mingyu grins softly. "Scared?" He teases and Jisoo frowns. 

 

He swats the hands from him away and pushes Mingyu harshly. "Do not come near me again." He warns and leaves the room. But Mingyu must have lost his mind because it only excites him more.

 

 

"You're in. Tomorrow, you can come with me to the office." Jihoon grins and Jisoo fakes a smile. Mingyu must have something on his sleeves. 

 

 

"I can make it a good one if you cooperate and a bad one if you don't." Mingyu warns as he settles infront of Jisoo, seating on his office desk. Jisoo shrinks as he knows he's powerless when it comes to Mingyu. 

 

"You know, I never thought I would see you again but here we are. Once again, you're the one crawling back to me." Mingyu smiles. Jisoo curls his fists against his thighs and slides the chair back.

 

"I did not, and never want to crawl back to you. Even if I am at the pit, bottom of hell, I would never fucking crawl to you." Jisoo hisses, now it was his turn hovering over the seated Mingyu. 

 

"Oh, in denial, I see." Mingyu smiles again. "You don't have the rights to be furious when the one that left was you." He pulls out a stern face. 

 

"You left me when all I ever did was to give you  all of my everything. You have no rights to be playing the victim card now!" Mingyu points out and Jisoo scoffs.

 

"Listen here, Mr Kim Mingyu. I wouldn't have left you if you weren't being unfaithful to me. You said I was the only one but tell me why did you left me in the middle of the rain to go to Soomin? You left me alone and cold while you aid your fiancé and you're telling me I have no rights to do whatever I did?" Jisoo eyes starts to water.

 

"You're always so selfish. Have you ever once, think of my feelings?" Jisoo questions him the question that he has held back for 5 years. 

 

Mingyu hesitates and Jisoo smiles bitterly. "Even after all the time I gave you, you can never put me as your first." He turns around and left Mingyu stunned alone behind.

 

"Wait, Jisoo--"

 

"Just let me go and don't find for me ever again." Jisoo says, twisting his wrist away from Mingyu's grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Errrrr idk


End file.
